User blog:Reginafan2626/Once Upon a Time Wiki Awards
Best Male Character 202 23.png Rumple 122.png 111 25.png 201 01.png Killian 204.png August 109.png Best Male Character Prince Charming Rumplestiltskin Henry Mills Captain Hook Baelfire Pinocchio Best Female Character Emma 215.png Snow 116.png Queen Regina 109.png Red 115.png Belle FL 211.png Best Female Character Emma Swan Snow White Queen Regina Red Belle Best Episode Once Upon a Time 1x01.png Once Upon a Time 1x12.png Once Upon a Time 1x22.png Once Upon a Time 2x01.png Once Upon a Time 2x22.png Once Upon a Time 3x01.png Best Episode Pilot Skin Deep A Land Without Magic Broken And Straight on 'Til Morning The Heart of the Truest Believer Best Supporting Female Character Granny 113.png Blue Fairy 120.png 208 01.png Aurora 203.png Mulan 301.png Tamara 301.png Best Supporting Female Character Granny Blue Fairy Cora Aurora Mulan Tamara Best Supporting Male Character 114 20.png Greg 214.png Frankenstein 212 02.png Genie 117.png King George 203.png Mad Hatter 117 01.png Best Supporting Male Character Grumpy Greg Mendell Viktor Frankenstein Genie of Agrabah King George Jefferson Best Villain Queen Regina 220.png 108 22.png Hook 210.png Cora 203.png Greg 218.png 301 07.png Best Villain Queen Regina Rumplestiltskin Captain Hook Cora Greg and Tamara Peter Pan Best Charming David 213.png MM 205.png Emma 208.png Henry 215.png Best Charming Prince Charming Snow White Emma Swan Henry Mills Best Prince Charming 121.png 104 27.png 201 26.png 106 07.png 208 12.png Best Prince Prince Charming Prince Thomas Prince Phillip Prince James Henry Mills Best Princess 116 03.png 104 03.png 112 09.png Aurora 207.png Mulan 208.png Emma 219.png Best Princess Snow White Cinderella Belle Aurora Mulan Emma Swan Most Shocking Moment 107 31.png 112 31.png 115 31.png 122 34.png Cora 202.png 208 32.png 209 32.png 211 31.png Greg 217.png Most Shocking Moment Graham dies Belle in a cell Red is the wolf Magic is coming... Cora in the pit Hook took Aurora's heart Cora and Hook arrive in Storybrooke Belle gets shot Greg is Owen Other Best Snowing-Centric Once Upon a Time 1x03.png Once Upon a Time 1x10.png Once Upon a Time 1x16.png Once Upon a Time 2x03.png Best Snowing-Centric "Snow Falls" "7:15 A.M." "Heart of Darkness" "Lady of the Lake" Best Regina-Centric Once Upon a Time 1x02.png Once Upon a Time 1x18.png Once Upon a Time 2x02.png Once Upon a Time 2x05.png Once Upon a Time 2x20.png Best Regina-Centric "The Thing You Love Most" "The Stable Boy" "We Are Both" "The Doctor" "The Evil Queen" Best Rumple-Centric Once Upon a Time 1x08.png Once Upon a Time 1x12.png Once Upon a Time 1x19.png Once Upon a Time 2x04.png Once Upon a Time 2x14.png Once Upon a Time 2x19.png Best Rumple-Centric "Desperate Souls" "Skin Deep" "The Return" "The Crocodile" "Manhattan" "Lacey" Sexiest Male Character David 114.png 105 14.png Graham 104.png Archie 108.png 109 27.png Hook 301.png Neal 214.png 117 25.png Phillip 301.png Sexiest Male Character Prince Charming Rumplestiltskin Huntsman Jiminy Pinocchio Captain Hook Baelfire Jefferson Prince Phillip Other Sexiest Female Character Emma 214.png MM 207.png Queen Regina 101 01.png Ruby 110.png 211 07.png 208 13.png Mulan 203.png Tamara 220.png 112 06.png Sexiest Female Character Emma Swan Snow White Queen Regina Red Riding Hood Belle Aurora Mulan Tamara Cinderella Other Best Couple Charming 116.png Rumple 112.png 118 04.png 206 07.png 218 42.png 104 12.png 201 15.png 115 03.png 113 25.png Best Couple Snow & Charming Rumple & Belle Regina & Daniel Emma & Neal Greg & Tamara Aurora & Phillip Red & Peter Abigail & Frederick Other Best Actor 106 21.png 112 23.png Emma 121.png 105 19.png 107 32.png 120 25.png 204 24.png Neal 221.png Best Actor Josh Dallas Robert Carlyle Jared S. Gilmore Raphael Sbarge Jamie Dornan Eion Bailey Colin O'Donoghue Michael Raymond-James Best Actress MM 118.png 120 27.png Regina 205.png 115 34.png 112 27.png Best Actress Ginnifer Goodwin Jennifer Morrison Lana Parrilla Meghan Ory Emilie de Ravin Best Supporting Actor 114 31.png Greg 220.png Whale 212.png 110 07.png Pinocchio 02.png 210 12.png Jefferson 203.png Best Supporting Actor Lee Arenberg Ethan Embry David Anders Alan Dale Tony Amendola Tony Perez Sebastian Stan Best Supporting Actress 115 12.png Mother Superior 218.png Cora 216.png Aurora 206.png Mulan 202.png Kathryn 113.png 221 28.png Best Supporting Actress Beverley Elliott Keegan Connor Tracey Barbara Hershey Sarah Bolger Jamie Chung Anastasia Griffith Sonequa Martin-Green Best Friendship 113 29.png Snow 207.png Snow 110.png 105 09.png 209 30.png 204 12.png Mulan 209.png 106 04.png 102 04.png Best Friendship Emma and Mary Margaret Snow and Red Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Geppetto and Jiminy Cora and Hook Belle and Ruby Mulan and Aurora Regina and Kathryn Maleficent and Regina Other Best Guest Duo Martin & Myrna.png 109 06.png 207 23.png 212 05.png 215 02.png 217 01.png Best Guest Duo Harry Groener (Martin) & Carolyn Hennesy (Myrna) Karley Scott Collins (Gretel) & Quinn Lord (Hansel) Annabeth Gish (Anita) & Ben Hollingsworth (Quinn) Chad Michael Collins (Gerhardt) & Gregory Itzin (Alphonse) Lesley Nicol (Johanna) & Rena Sofer (Eva) John Pyper-Ferguson (Kurt) & Benjamin James Stockham (Owen) Best OUaTiW Main Character Alice OW106.png Will OW101.png Cyrus OW103.png Red Queen OW101 EL.png OW105 22.png White Rabbit OW101.png Best OUaTiW Main Character Alice Will Scarlet Cyrus Red Queen/Anastasia Tremaine Jafar The White Rabbit Best CGI Character NOTE: This doesn't include characters who have made appearances in both CGI and human forms, such as Jiminy Cricket. White Rabbit OW105.png OW109 04.png OW108 09.png Cheshire Cat OW101.png Shadow 310.png 201 08.png Lumière Poll.png OW103 23.png 120 04.png Best CGI Character The White Rabbit The Caterpillar Mrs. Rabbit The Cheshire Cat The Shadow The Wraith Lumière The Bandersnatch Monstro Best Season 3 Emma-Centric Once Upon a Time 3x01.png Once Upon a Time 3x21.png Once Upon a Time 3x22.png Best Season 3 Emma-Centric "The Heart of the Truest Believer" "Snow Drifts" "There's No Place Like Home" Best Season 3 Snowing-Centric Once Upon a Time 3x02.png Once Upon a Time 3x10.png Once Upon a Time 3x14.png Once Upon a Time 3x19.png Best Season 3 Snowing-Centric "Lost Girl" "The New Neverland" "The Tower" "A Curious Thing" Best Season 3 Regina-Centric Once Upon a Time 3x03.png Once Upon a Time 3x09.png Once Upon a Time 3x13.png Once Upon a Time 3x19.png Best Season 3 Regina-Centric "Quite a Common Fairy" "Save Henry" "Witch Hunt" "A Curious Thing" Best Villain Backstory Once Upon a Time 1x08.png Once Upon a Time 1x18.png Once Upon a Time 1x19.png Once Upon a Time 2x04.png Once Upon a Time 2x16.png Once Upon a Time 3x05.png Once Upon a Time 3x08.png Once Upon a Time 3x16.png Once Upon a Time 3x18.png Once Upon a Time 3x20.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x04.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x05.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x07.png Once Upon a Time in Wonderland 1x11.png Best Villain Backstory (explanation of why they are the way they are) "Desperate Souls" (Rumple) "The Stable Boy" (Regina) "The Return" (Rumple) "The Crocodile" (Hook) "The Miller's Daughter" (Cora) "Good Form" (Hook) "Think Lovely Thoughts" (Pan) "It's Not Easy Being Green" (Zelena) "Bleeding Through" (Cora/Zelena) "Kansas" (Zelena) "The Serpent" (Jafar) "Heart of Stone" (Ana) "Bad Blood" (Jafar) "Heart of the Matter" (Ana) Best Ship Snow 103.png|Snowing Emma 305.png|Captain Swan 206 07.png|Swanfire 105 28.png|Swan Queen Emma 120.png|Wooden Swan 107 02.png|Gremma Emma 117.png|Mad Swan 312 02.png|Monkey Swan 121 12.png|Mad Queen Queen Regina 121.png|White Queen 205 15.png|Whale Queen 220 09.png|Hooked Queen 118 04.png|Stable Queen 118 01.png|Queen of Gold Rumple 112.png|Rumbelle Rumple 216.png|Golden Heart Ruby 121.png|Red Cricket 115 02.png|Red Wood Ruby 107.png|Big Bad Wolf 204 12.png|Red Beauty 212 28.png|Frankenwolf 211 21.png|Captain Beauty 201 03.png|Philora Aurora 303.png|Mulora 201 12.png|Warrior Royals Robin SB 319.png|Outlaw Queen Hook 214.png|Captain Floor Best Ship Snowing (Snow & Charming) Captain Swan (Emma & Hook) Swanfire/Swan Thief (Emma & Neal) Swan Queen (Emma & Regina) Wooden Swan (Emma & August) Gremma (Emma & Graham) Mad Swan (Emma & Jefferson) Monkey Swan (Emma & Walsh) Mad Queen (Regina & Jefferson) White Queen (Regina & Snow) Whale Queen (Regina & Whale) Hooked Queen (Regina & Hook) Stable Queen (Regina & Daniel) Queen of Gold (Regina & Rumple) Rumbelle (Rumple & Belle) Golden Heart (Rumple & Cora) Red Cricket (Red & Archie) Red Wood (Red & August) Big Bad Wolf (Red & Graham) Red Beauty (Red & Belle) Frankenwolf (Red & Whale) Captain Beauty (Hook & Belle) Philora (Aurora & Phillip) Mulora/Sleeping Warrior (Aurora & Mulan) Warrior Royals (Aurora, Mulan & Phillip) Outlaw Queen (Robin & Regina) Captain Floor (Hook & The Floor) Category:Blog posts